Three cool guys meet up in L.A.
by Darkfaith
Summary: A short crossover between Dogma and Angel. Angel is evil and while searching for a new victim meets Loki and Bartleby.


Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine they belong to Joss Whedon and to Kevin Smith. So please don't sue me! ^^  
  
Note: I know the title sucks, but I didn't know any title which sounded better, so it has to be that one! -_-  
Yeah, I know it's crap but I was in the mood of writing a Fan Fic about "Angel" and "Dogma", because "Dogma" is one of my favourite movies and "Angel" is my favourite tv show. When I start writing Fan Fics I want them to be serious but then they get more like a parody! ^^  
  
  
Three cool guys meet up in L.A  
  
  
Angelus walked down the streets, he was satisfied and he felt like the king of the world because just a few minutes ago he had had a cute girl about Buffy's age and she really had tasted well. He still could feel this fresh young blood streaming into his mouth and down his throat. "Wow, that was just great!" The night was still young and he was looking forward to his next victim, he already could smell blood in the air and he smiled. "The next one please!" he said to himself walking a bit faster. Suddenly two guys appeared on the streets, they looked at him and he slowed down. "Hey, guys, what's up?! Get out of my way! I've got something to do!" But the men on the street didn't go away. "You're the one to talk! We've got something to do, too." One of the two guys rose a gun. "Sorry, we forgot to introduce ourselves! I'm Loki and this guy is Bartleby. We're angels and we were coming to give a lesson to you! You've been a bad guy! Feel God's wrath!" He shot at him, but it didn't seem to harm him a lot. "Sorry, guys. I've got to disappoint you, but... I am already dead!" Loki looked confused at his buddy. "You knew that?" Bartleby just smiled. "Yeah, but I thought you wouldn't believe me if I told you..." Loki gave him a dark look and said, "Man, how could you not tell me!? Now he thinks I'm just an idiot! Ah, forget it!" Loki looked at Angel. "Damn! What are we supposed to do now!?" Angel just looked at them in big confusion. He had no idea who these guys were and where they had come from. What the hell did they want from him? Then Loki said, "What the heck are you!?" Before Angel could say anything, Bartleby answered, "He's a vampire. Hard to kill. A stake might help, fire or some holy water." Suddenly two other guys showed up the street. "Yo, guys, what's up!" said the one guy the other just nodded for greeting. "Jay, Silent Bob, what are you doing here?!", Bartleby asked. "Hey, L.A. is the city of joints, didn't you know that? It's like heaven for us!" said the guy called Jay. "I thought it's called City of Angels. And I don't think this stinking city has anything to do with heaven!" said a beautiful woman, walking around the corner. "Hey, Serendipity!" Now Angel got really confused, where did these guys come from? They all seemed to know each other and he stood next to them not knowing what was happening. He was starving, because he had just had a little dessert and he wasn't satisfied with one young girl for the rest of the night. Suddenly Jay pointed his finger at Angel. "Who's that fucking guy? Do you know him?" Angelus rolled his eyes, these guys really got on his nerves and he still had the smell of blood in his nose, which made his stomach groll. "I'm Angelus. And could you just get out of my way!?" he grolled angry. "Hey, guys, he's one of yours! He's an fucking angel, too!" Jay shouted. "Jay, you should stay away from him. He's a vampire, you know?!" Loki said. Jay jumped back from Angel and stared at him. "A vampire? You're kidding! He said he's an angel." Bartleby came over to Jay and he put his hand on Jay's shoulder. "Look, this guys' name is Angel and he's an vampire. If you don't believe me, take Loki's gun and try to kill him!" Jay grinned and a big smile crossed his face, his eyes glanced. "Really? May I? Cool!! I love you fucking guys!" He took Loki's gun and shoot at Angel. Once, nothing happened. Twice, nothing happened. Once more, still nothing. "Whoa, that's pretty cool!" Jay said freaked out. "Could you just stop that!!?" Angel shouted angry and really pissed of. "It still hurts, you know. And I'm still hungry! So get out of my way or you're next!" Bartleby walked back to Loki. "What are we gonna do? Our job isn't done yet." he asked his buddy. Suddenly Serendipity joined in the conversation. "Couldn't we just go out for a drink? Let's have a night without a dead guy!" Angel stared at her. "No offense! I meant without killing somebody!" she quickly said. "But in your case that's gonna be difficult. You look like you're starving!" Jay looked suspicious at Angel. "Can't we help him. Then he could join us, I mean he's not that bad. Could be a fucking funny night!" Loki turned to Bartleby, "Don't we have another commandment breaking jerk on our list? I mean he could have that one, then we don't have to do so much and he's lucky, too."   
A moment later they slowly walked down the road, heading for the next bar... 


End file.
